


(互动性文章)3B6-1121号林克的说明书

by Asabayou



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen, Mechanical_link, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asabayou/pseuds/Asabayou
Summary: 欢迎订购并使用[多功能民用机体-时]，本机体可应需求调整为三种不同的运作模式，从普通的家务到精密的演算、重体力劳动等皆可实行，更可在部分模式加载[假面]为后缀名的外置mod。所有相同型号的林克的出厂设置相同，但您可以通过互动的方式影响乃至改变它的人格设定。不必担心您的林克的稳定性，您可以随时在[调试用辅助机体]的帮助下调整它的记忆，执行暗号是[save]和[load]。p2附解析老福特发布日期：2018-07-27
Relationships: Dark Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link & Navi (Legend of Zelda), Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

您好，您的快件到了，请及时签收并检查其完好。

★多功能民用机体-时

●[节能模式]

能耗降到最低、最不易出现故障的模式。

处于运作状态的运算核心最少，不必要的数据库也不启用，如同幼童一般单纯地行动，也可以做一些简单的工作。

只能加载一部分以[假面]为后缀名的外置mod，加载完成后只有外貌发生改变，功能不发生改变。

可以作为很好的宠物，陪伴您或您的家人。

●[精准模式]

仅启用大部分运算核心和数据库，仍然维持着孩童身姿的模式。

可以有效地协助您完成一些精度较高的工作，从家务到部分有一定危险的实验都没有问题。

可加载几乎所有以[假面]为后缀名的外置mod，并在许可范围内使用其功能。

唯一需要注意的是，执行部分工作时需要接入特殊局域网下载一些资料，详情请翻阅说明书/询问您的时或调试用辅助机体。

●[负载均衡模式]

展开全部骨骼，并启动部分运算核心和数据库的模式。计算精度较[精准模式]有少许降低，但功率有所提高。

装载[银色手套]后，更可以进行一些重体力劳动。

由于此模式下机身内折叠的骨骼已几乎全部展开，故不能加载并使用所有以[假面]为后缀名的外置mod，还请您谅解。

★调试用辅助机体-chat（巧儿）  
※只有存在特殊需求（便携等）的客人，在签下免责协议的情况下，才可定制此机体。

此版本的辅助用机体功能虽有所改进，但远不如现行版本优秀，投入使用后的第三天就被废弃。

★调试用辅助机体-暗  
与[负载均衡模式]有相似的外貌。

非特殊情况下，您的时和暗都是相同编号、一同生产的。

★部分匿名顾客遇到的常见问题和答案：

Q:怎么能让这么小的孩子帮忙做危险的事！说明书是认真的吗？！

A:〔答案-1024〕为了能更好地发挥作用，[多功能民用机体-时]的[痛觉感受器]与[拟情感回路]间的联系已在[测试阶段-4]中被切除。

此外，结构[拟脑内侧额叶皮质层]也可有效阻止条件反射性恐惧反应习惯的形成，您可以放心使用。

Q:时好可爱，想太阳。

A:〔答案-1025〕快感的产生与疼痛有关，类似于发痒的感觉，而人类的爱是生物性和社会性需要的结合产物。［引入答案-1024（略）］因此，[多功能民用机体-时]没有快感，也没有安装结构[拟性生殖器官]。

如有需要，请购买本公司其它型号产品。

Q:你说的那些..什么答案又什么横杠还带一串数字的，是什么啊？

A:［答案-0015］为方便使用，开发组将所有可能出现的问题录入[调试用辅助机体]，并编上序号以方便查阅。

Q:我记得在宣传海报上，时身边有一个发光的蓝色小蝴蝶来着？那是什么？应该是赠品吧，为什么我没有？

A:检索中，请稍等......［答案-1004］[调试用辅助机体-娜薇]已在[测试阶段-4]中因故障淘汰，由[调试用辅助机体-巧儿]代替。

Q:为什么暗和时看起来这么像？

A:［答案-1240］[调试用辅助机体-暗]与[多功能民用机体-时]为同一机型。

Q:既然是同一型号，颜色为什么不一样啊？？

A:［答案-0012］为使光能利用率最大化，全部机体都有吸收电磁波的[光系统]，最适激发波长为600-700nm，人类辩识为[红光]。

因此，85.65%的机体选择反射[绿光]或[蓝光]。只有在进入高温环境时，为避免机体温度过高，才选择反射[红光]。

［引入答案-1242］[调试用辅助机体-暗]没有模拟人类肤色及衣装的必要，为使光能利用率最大化，应吸收可利用范围内所有电磁波。因此，呈现黑色。

Q:那个联网下载资料是怎么用？？

A:请稍等....TP-LINK_ABF396，这是距此处最近的[多功能农用型机体-黄昏]的辩识码，经申请，已同意您的[多功能民用型机体-时]的接入，您可以放心启用[精准模式]。

［引入答案-2001］[多功能农用型机体-黄昏]硬质发丝中藏有光导纤维，在偏僻的乡下也能充当无线网络发射点。

——————  
如何与官方样品机[多功能民用型机体-时-3B61121]——简称[时-1121]互动//如何拥有一只自己的林克

大部分非指名问题由[辅助机体]回答，大部分非指名互动由[民用型机体]接下。个别问题/互动会触发特殊/附加事件，此时可能：  
①、由任一机体对您主动发起互动  
②、不同型号的机体之间自主发起互动，此时官方会将他们互动的视频寄送给您。

发起互动时，您可选择

①、领养一只属于您的林克（附赠辅助机体）  
ps：较早期/最新型号的部分林克没有辅助机体

在取得领养资格证的前提下，请上交您的购（zhu）买（ren）申（ren）请（she），内容大致包括：您的家境、工作、作息规律、生日，以及领养后对林克的工作安排（如：家务/宠物/护卫）和作息安排（何时开始/结束工作，待机时如何放置）

您填写得越详细，越有助于您的林克为您提供服务。

申请得到批准后，您的林克将经快递送至您指定的地点，您可以选择陆运（三位快递员负责）或空运（2位）、海运（2位）。

所有相同型号的林克的出厂设置相同，但您可以通过互动的方式影响乃至改变它的人格设定。不必担心您的林克的稳定性，您可以随时在[调试用辅助机体]的帮助下调整它的记忆，执行暗号是[save]和[load]。

[注意]如果您一整个月没有给您的林克充电，它可能会自动停机。重启后，记忆数据可能会出现一定的紊乱，但请相信它们都是在可控范围内的。

②、租用样品机。（目前仅可租用[时-3B61121]）  
样品机不属于任何人，且将定期进行格式化，因此您的行为不会影响它的人格设定，您可以放心使用。

③、租用别人的林克//带着您的林克到别人家做客。  
*此时，您需要得到对方的同意，意外损坏赔偿等条件由您们自己商定。

注：由于被机械逻辑限制着，机器很少会说被动句，如果出现被动句，说明它们精确的程式出现了故障，请小心，此时有隐藏部分信息的可能。

点此链接https://ask.fm/Mechanical_link进入互动界面  
（就是个提问箱，点击红色按钮可以问问题）  
用不了网址的人在评论里发吧，在自己的话前面加上【提问】或【互动】即可。


	2. 内容解析

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇写得还行吧，不算特别满意，主要是有个人把我大纲猜出来了...  
> 老福特发布时间：2018-07-29

●数字、字母  
①、时林的编号3B6-1121

3B6是24进制数，转换为10进制后，显示为1998——1998年11月21日是N64时之笛的发售日，也就是时的生日。

②、黄昏的识别码格式TP-LINK-

TP-LINK，普联技术有限公司，我们身边很多无线网络都是它制作的。这里取TP=Twilight Princess、LINK=林克，制作了一个小彩蛋，也正好映射了他的WIFI功能。

希望你打开无线网络，看着周围一片一片的TP-LINK时，能感觉到有无数的link就在身边。

③、辅助机体的答案编号  
答案编号≈写入顺序

粗略整理文中出现的答案序号，可得下表：  
答案-0012 机体成色原因  
答案-0015 为何给答案编号  
答案-1004 为何娜薇被替换  
——提到测试阶段-4，以及娜薇被换成chat（巧儿）  
答案-1024 痛觉和感情之间的联系被切除  
——提到测试阶段-4  
答案-1025 不能侵犯机体的原因  
答案-1240 暗与时为何相像  
答案-1242 暗为何与时颜色不同  
答案-2001 黄昏WIFI功能详解

这里可以初步判断出各型号机体的命名（注意，是命名，不是生产）顺序：

时→娜薇→chat（答案-1004）→暗（答案-1240）→黄昏（答案-2001）  
出现chat和暗的答案编号只差了二百多一点，而在chat的说明中也写了「投入使用后的第三天即被废弃」。  
很显然，这中间发生了一些事情。

●机的械语气差别

由于机械和人的差别，我不能用各种缤纷的方式来表现他们的「逻辑式情感」——对于他们来说，像人类一样使用感叹词或语调只是「模拟情感」的结果，是虚假的、经过处理的产物。

因此，我想尝试用更细腻的方式来表达它们：介于[人类情感]与[正常程序运转]之间的[程序错误]。  
————  
说明书最后注明了，被动句=逻辑出故障=可能隐藏信息

正常情况下，存入程序的「正确」表达方式是：时间/地点/条件状语+主语+谓语+宾语。而被动句，通过将宾语变成主语，可以省略原文中的主语，即[隐藏信息]。

①、[多功能民用机体-时]的[痛觉感受器]与[拟情感回路]间的联系已在[测试阶段-4]中被切除。

主语+时间状语+谓语

这是一个非常明显的被动句，然而作为辅助机体，暗必然明白：说被动句=会被怀疑自己有所隐藏。但他还是无法避免地说了，说明此时的思考已经占据了大量内存，使他无法顾及这些，犯下了「可能会被主人怀疑」的错误。

时间状语被放在后面，而不是开头，这说明他本想隐藏这段信息，但最后又说了出来。

②、提到娜薇时，暗说：「检索中，请稍等......」

机器的反射速度要比人快得多，因此这段检索时间实际上是不需要的。他实际上，是因为检索信息以外的运转而出现了停滞。

然而，前面提到，暗的命名时间（1240左右）远在娜薇之后，中间还隔了个chat（1004左右）。也就是说，他【不应该认识娜薇】，不应该会因为提到娜薇而突然卡机。

由此，可以推导出【暗的生产时间在命名时间之前】，也就是说【暗的原名很可能不是「暗」】。

另外，仔细看就能明白，这之后的句子虽然也是一个省略原主语的被动句，却并没有出现「被」字。

③、「请稍等....TP-LINK_ABF396，这是距此处最近的[多功能农用型机体-黄昏]的辩识码，经申请，已同意您的[多功能民用型机体-时]接入。」

这里正常的语序应该是：答案-2001..距此处最近的黄昏的辩识码是XXX。经申请，已同意您的时接入。

这里不仅先说了辩识码，最后也不是句号而是逗号。这显得他这段话很没有条理，是「未经语言程序仔细加工」的，几乎可以等于在直播自己的运转过程：搜索辩识码→确认身份→申请→同意→解释原因

这一段回答提现了暗的不同之处：正常情况下，他应该先回答问题，再根据要求来执行工作，而不是先斩后奏般地一边执行一边回答问题。

这无形中说明了一件事：暗不需要主人的许可，就可以执行工作。

●有关原作游戏的彩蛋

①、吸收电磁波的[光系统]——也就是光合作用，解释了林克为什么总像植物一样绿绿的。

高温时为避免过热反射红光，对应游戏中的防热套。

②、黄昏的硬质发丝中藏有光导纤维——悄悄地吐槽一下游戏里那仿佛有半生锈金属质感的发丝。

●有关主人人设的彩蛋

①、家境、工作——决定您的林克会如何服务您。

如果设定了「学生」或者「特别贫穷」的话，会触发林克为了给您省钱（减少充电次数）而天天站在外面光合作用的彩蛋。

②、作息规律——决定一些由时间而定的小程序（彩蛋）。  
比如，设定「需要早起」的话，会有问安闹钟彩蛋。

③、生日——设定后，生日当天，您的林克会为您送上祝福。  
也就是说，有生日贺文。  
（不一定能按时交贺文）

④、领养后对林克的工作安排——决定林克的初始工作模组。  
如果给他安排与初始工作模组不同的工作，他会有特别呆萌的反应（彩蛋）。

⑤、作息安排（何时开始/结束工作、待机时如何放置）——与主人作息时间相同/不同时，会有不同的彩蛋。

⑥、快递方式——选择与您的林克有关联的快递员林克，有彩蛋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老福特评论数：9  
> 浮洛：（不一定能按时交贺文（笑
> 
> 星萤 回复了 浮洛：咕咕咕，咕咕咕咕，咕咕？
> 
> 。。：太太您真的好棒啊……我简直看呆了
> 
> 星萤 回复了 。。：(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)...诶、诶嘿..能传达到就太好了..！
> 
> Alex_Belmont：总是绿绿的，笑翻
> 
> 星萤 回复了 Alex_Belmont：绿色环保，生态健康，可回收机器人，新时代的福音（捧读
> 
> Alex_Belmont 回复了 星萤：回收……回收之后加工成古之勇者吗
> 
> 星萤 回复了 Alex_Belmont：哎呀，猜对一半啦
> 
> Alex_Belmont 回复了 星萤：难道是加工成暗？

**Author's Note:**

> 本设定的原梗是「某角色的说明书」，是四月末五月初开始构思的、给一位朋友的生贺，和底特律没有关系，不存在什么异常仿生人之类魔幻设定，主旨偏向也不一样。
> 
> 一开始的灵感是：林克在游戏里那些设定好的动作和他从不拒绝别人的样子，让他看起来真的很像机器人。  
> 想通过机器人的设定，体现勇者在某种角度上来说病态的一面
> 
> ————
> 
> 老福特评论数：31  
> Alex_Belmont：该领养哪只林克呢？都好想要啊怎么办
> 
> 星萤 回复了 Alex_Belmont：试试能不能全抱走，然后被辅助机体们追杀吧！（？？
> 
> Alex_Belmont 回复了 星萤：为什么辅助机体会有“追杀”这种运行状态啦！！！
> 
> 星萤 回复了 Alex_Belmont：嗯...那就称作「防盗模式」怎么样
> 
> Alex_Belmont 回复了 星萤：好像有道理，又好像哪里不太对的样子
> 
> 星萤 回复了 Alex_Belmont：wink
> 
> 浮洛：突然在想辅助机型黄昏狼（笑
> 
> 星萤 回复了 浮洛：因为[调试用辅助机型]通常都要执行回答疑问、对林克传达指令等等解说工作，所以需要说很多话...在这一点上黄昏狼不太适合，他只能成为[工作用辅助机型]。
> 
> 星萤 回复了 浮洛：当然，定制时+黄昏狼的特殊组合也是可行的，但您需要拿到特别优惠的领养资格证...比如，尝试一下10p怎么样。
> 
> 浮洛 回复了 星萤：好像看到了暗在和人类们笑哈哈时一句话都插不上（笑
> 
> 星萤 回复了 浮洛：哎呀哎呀，暗....身份比较特殊，稍稍剧透一句，他和塞尔达传说中的暗不同，不是混沌中立的魔物而是守序中立的？？？呢。
> 
> 浮洛 回复了 星萤：总不能做成狂战士（笑
> 
> 星萤 回复了 浮洛：是身份和身世上的不一样（神秘
> 
> 浮洛 回复了 星萤：嘿嘿…我要催更了！
> 
> 星萤 回复了 浮洛：你还催，这是互动性的设定好不好
> 
> 星萤 回复了 浮洛：把问题或者互动交出来啊
> 
> 浮洛 回复了 星萤：你你你…
> 
> 浮洛 回复了 星萤：（隔着屏幕乱滚
> 
> 星萤 回复了 浮洛：一爪按住）
> 
> 浮洛 回复了 星萤：嗷嗷嗷！（翻滚
> 
> 浮洛：（然后飞速报道！
> 
> 银月弧：答案1025让我放弃了大胆的想法
> 
> 星萤 回复了 银月弧：诶嘿☆..主要是，如果有人发起这样的互动的话，我会卡肉所以..
> 
> 银月弧 回复了 星萤：但光是看着就很幸福了（不可能有大胆的想法的
> 
> 星萤 回复了 银月弧：（抱一抱）没错，是这样的！（泪
> 
> 浮洛：那黄昏厨家里没有田还不行哎（笑
> 
> 星萤 回复了 浮洛：没有也是可以的，黄昏是全能好哥哥
> 
> yuru：会不会有旷野link！
> 
> 星萤 回复了 yuru：会啊！这是要做全员的！
> 
> yuru 回复了 星萤：啊啊啊太好了！！吹爆旷野的link，他巨可爱出了我一定要来领养他！！
> 
> 星萤 回复了 yuru：好的，更新时我会来提醒你的


End file.
